


Trigger Safety

by ChopLogic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Gunplay, M/M, THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL EVER WRITE DIRKJAKE, Topping from the Bottom, gunplay?, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopLogic/pseuds/ChopLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My morail likes DirkJake, so I wrote him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Morail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Morail).



> I see u creepin dis, you fricker.  
> I hope you like your smelly smut.
> 
> You ain't getting any more pumpkinpatch fics from me after dis. This is a one time and one time only thing, got it? (unless you bribe me with DirkEquius...maybe)

Who knows what it had started as; a timing misunderstanding, conflicting views on robots, a disagreeance over what to watch after supper. In the end they all ended up in a strife, Dirk and I fighting on the roof of his apartment, only the sound of water lapping below us and gusting wind in our ears to mask our grunts and clashes.

We always played it safe; Dirk would only make contact with the flat of his blade and I kept my pistols on safety. That didn't stop the fights from being brutal, however. Dirk was relentless, silver sword slipping through my defenses as he flashstepped around me, breathing always calm and measured as it whispered against my ear.

I whipped around, arm flying out and praying that the butt of my gun made contact. Dirk parried, sword edge sparking off black metal. I broke contact and skipped back a few paces, finger on the trigger and pulling. The trigger didn't budge and I cursed myself for the umpteenth time; bullets had no place in the body of my boyfriend.

Dirk swooped in close, only using one arm to swing his sword while the other was positioned in front of him to grab my shirt. A killing blow.

I swung my arm out again, this time the butt of my gun made contact instead of whiffing through empty space. It hit his wrist and I watched in slow motion as the shock traveled up his hand, stiffening his fingers before they spasmed and released the leather-wrapped hilt of his blade. His sword hit the rooftop and skittered away, and there was a beat of silence. 

The barrel of one of my pistols was under his chin, cold metal kissing his Adam's apple when he swallowed nervously. His hand disengaged from my shirt, dropping to hand by his thigh. 

“Alright,” my heart thundered in my chest, blood roared in my ears. It was rare for me to win strifes; Dirk usually came out victorious, even on the days where he did everything he could to make me win. 

Post-strife memories resurfaced in my mind, whoever won the fight became dominant over the other; whoever lost had to obey whatever the winner said for the rest of that day. I was used to that; waiting on Dirk and servicing him when he asked, but now the tables had turned.

“So,” Dirk prompted, face impassive as usual, “What first?” Plenty of ideas came to mind; each one just a bit more depraved then the last. I barely noticed as my thumb slid against the side of my gun, thumbing back the safety. Dirk cocked an eyebrow, eyes hidden beneath his glasses. They would be the first to go.

“Glasses,” I holstered my other gun then put my hand forward to take the glasses. Dirk complied, fixing me with a cool look as he folded the pointy frames into my hand. Into my sylladex the went, he wouldn't get them back until I was done with him. “Now take off your belt,”  
He undid the clasp, thin fingers working smoothly as he pulled it from his pants. I holstered my other gun and took it from him, pressing his wrists together and lashing them with his own belt.

“Mm, kinky,” he commented, “What now?” 

“Get down,” I did my best to sound demanding and cold, just like Dirk did when he won, but the best I could do were short commands that sounded mildly threatening. He knelt and waited, I brought my foot up and prodded his chest with the toe of my boot “Lay back,”.

Dirk smirked as he leaned back, bringing his bound arms up above his head and widening his legs a little. What a fucking tease. I got down myself, clenching my jaw as the gravel bit into my knees. The movements were familiar, my fingers slid under the hem of his shirt and curled into the waist of his pants, a slow pull to reveal his pale waist, crests of his hips, light blonde hair and…

He was already aroused, cock unfolding from where it was pressed against his thigh in his underwear. I brushed my fingers up it, finding it very hard to keep a straight face when he gave a little breathy gasp. I grasped it by its base with my left hand while my right retrieved my gun. I kept eye contact as I stretched out my arm and placed the gun on his chest, barrel pointing up to his face. My finger stayed away from the trigger but Dirk was obviously shaken.

I nursed on the head of his penis, eyes closed so I could pay more attention to the quite noises he made underneath the lapping waves of the sea. I felt his abdomen flex against my arm, gun rise in my grip as he took greedier breaths. I stopped, opening my eyes again to look at him while my hand lazily pumped his shaft. 

Eyes closed, head tilted back into the gravel, flush rising on his pale cheeks. I swiped my thumb over the head of his now full erection, his eyelids squished closer together and he bit back a moan.

I reached up, pressing the side of the gun against the bottom of his chin, the cold metal made him gasp. His eyes flashed open and fixed on me.

“Kiss it,” I shifted the gun, pressing its cool side to his lips. He kissed it, eyes fluttering closed as he peppered its length with soft slow kisses. “Love it like it's a part of me Dirk,” it sounded insane in my head but Dirk went along with it; mouth opening to lap at the metal. I had nearly forgot about my other hand, entranced by his mouth upon the dark metal.

I drew my gun away, placing it back on his chest as I resumed my teasing. I thumbed the veins on the side of his shaft, tongue flicking around the head of his cock. I settled my nerves and took it deeper into my mouth, tongue pressing up on its bottom as I swallowed around it.   
I gave it another swallow and then drew it out of my mouth, once again pumping it with my hand but this time with more vigor. Dirk groaned and gasped, I felt his penis stiffen in my hand. He came onto the gravel between his legs and my own with a final groan. I released my grip on him and stood up, walking to his head to kneel down again and undo his hands. He sat up, hands once again free, and threaded his belt back into his belt loops. 

“Next time,” he said, voice wavering a little as he pulled up his pants, “I'm going to make you kiss my sword,” 

Which sword he meant exactly, I didn't know.


End file.
